


The Game

by ollypopp



Series: Opia [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand on throat (no choking), Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and what im now known for on tumblr, jokes about traditional gender roles, mentions of cockwarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollypopp/pseuds/ollypopp
Summary: After a very private wedding at the covert, the Mandalorian and his clan enjoy some time off on Sorgan for a honeymoon. Originally posted on tumblr.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: Opia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819384
Comments: 9
Kudos: 259





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a sequel to The Contract but you don’t necessarily need to read that one to enjoy this one. This was based off a request I got on tumblr.

Consciousness started to come to you slowly, but part of you just wanted to slip back into sleep. You were so comfortable and warm, it was hard not to doze off again. There was a little early morning chill that came in through the windows that were covered by some wooden shutters that only served to keep anyone from seeing inside. It was a nice contrast to the warmth of the body next to you, tangled underneath some of the softest blankets you had the pleasure of being under in a long time. 

Din was still sleeping, he was very still while he lay on his stomach. One of his arms and one of his legs draped over you, while one of your hands rested on his thigh and his head tucked into the crook of your neck. Now that you were awake the soft tickle of his breath was more noticeable and the first thought that came to your mind was ‘don’t open your eyes.’

It took another second for you to realize that you didn’t have to keep them closed. You had been so used to not being able to look at him that your instinct was to keep your eyes tightly shut whenever he took the helmet off. Din had looked at you with a strange sort of mix of contrition and adoration when you had joked about it, like you were some kind of saint for putting up with not being able to see his face for the majority of the time you had known him. It always made you scoff a little. As if you expected anything else when you found yourself falling in love with a damn Mandalorian. 

So when your eyes opened to the small amount of light that crept in through the cracks in between the shutters, you took in the way the rays of light hit the golden bronze skin of his back. The expanse of it was riddled with raised scars, some tiny and some so wide you wondered how exactly he survived them. 

You could see the gentle rise and fall of his back as he breathed peacefully, making a little smile light up your face. It would be easy to fall back asleep like this, safe and warm and content, but his leg was pressing right on your lower stomach and your bladder seemed to suddenly scream for release once it fully registered that you were awake. 

Gently, you started to shift out from underneath him. Din either slept like the dead or was woken up by the slightest sound and you could never tell which one it was going to be on any given day. You did your best not to wake him, but you half expected him to open his eyes anyway. His limbs just slid away from your moving body, plopping onto the bed gracelessly. He didn’t shift or even twitch after you moved out from under them. Convinced that he was going to stay asleep, you quietly made your way to the fresher.

After relieving yourself, you cleaned your teeth and face since you were up and at it anyway. When you came out of the refresher Din had not moved at all so you moved quietly toward the windows. You cracked them open just enough so you could see outside, not wanting to risk that someone might walk by and see him. Vulnerable while asleep and helmetless as well. 

Sorgan’s morning sky was a pale shade of blue that immediately inspired a deep peace in you when you took a breath of the crisp air. The sight of a quiet morning was not a luxury you experienced very often and you wanted to breathe it in. The local bird-like creatures were trilling and small animals could be seen running to and fro in the tall light green grasses. You couldn’t yet hear any of the villagers up and about quite yet, and the absence of people-sounds made you wonder if the kid was still sleeping peacefully in Omera’s home or if he was already up and causing her trouble.

It was no resort planet with fancy restaurants, casinos or endless beaches, but it was as safe as it was beautiful. And as good a planet for a honeymoon as any. Din suggested (more like decided) that Sorgan was the best place to spend a few weeks relaxing. Omera was one of a few people he trusted to look after his foundling. The baby also loved playing with Winta and the other village kids so he figured it would work out for everyone to get some well-deserved downtime. 

You suspected that Din also had other intentions, because the moment Omera congratulated you two and took the baby in her arms he dragged you off to the lodging the farming community provided. The two of you had not left the little hut since you had entered it the afternoon before, and you wondered if he chose Sorgan because he knew he could trust that the baby would be fine in someone else’s care and thus be unable to interrupt the two of you. 

As much as you liked uninterrupted husband-and-wife time you had to admit you missed the little womprat. He was always so sweet and cuddly when he first woke up, and the only thing that could make the morning more perfect would be for all three of you to be together. But you consoled yourself thinking that he was really only a few minutes walk away and he was probably having the time of his life playing with other younglings.

A shifting on the bed made you glance back to see Din rubbing at his eyes, now on his back. The blanket was barely covering his lower half, and had a telltale tent in it.

“Good morning,” you could hardly keep the mischievous smile off your face. 

“What are you doing over there?” He grumbled. "Come back to bed. Take me inside you."

You cocked your head to the side a little. “Quite a thing to say to your wife first thing in the morning.” 

Din, who had little patience when he first woke up from a very deep sleep, seemed unamused with your teasing tone. “I said come here.” 

This kind of demand was not unusual for him at all. He was capable of being polite, you had even seen him behave in an almost gentlemanly manner. But he had lived most of his adult life alone and in his line of work he usually only dealt with people who were trying to kill him or were shifty acquaintances at best. There was no need to try and be cordial with people like that. And much like the few other Mandalorians you had met at the covert the day of your wedding, he very often spoke tersely. Each word chosen carefully to get the point across in as few as possible.

He definitely had a tendency to order you around. Whether or not that was always his intention was still up for debate but his tone often took on a stern no-nonsense tone. And you had to admit it made your skin tingle but you also liked to smile and tell him no. Just to see what happened. 

Old habits die hard, and you had always loved to push his buttons even before you could see his face. But now… now you did get to see it. He was so handsome, so much more beautiful than you could have imagined he would be, and you had to know what he looked like when you successfully got a rise out of him. 

“Don’t think I will, actually,” you said casually. “I like the view from here.”

You shot a look at him over your shoulder, eyebrows raised and lips quirked up in a cheeky smile, before you turned away to look out the window again. There was no movement from behind you, just the sound of Din giving a soft scoff. There was a little bit of a standoff, you very pointedly not looking back again and him staring at your naked figure silhouetted by the light peeking in from outside. Then he said your name, voice still a little bit rough from sleep but the warning in his tone was unmistakable. 

It made your hair stand up, mostly out of exhilaration but it was just the slightest hint of fear that made it exciting. Din Djarin was full of complexities; a man who was capable of more gentility than you had ever experienced in a lover but he was also a warrior. Taken in by people who valued combat just as much as they valued honor and family. Din was capable of great violence. You weren’t actually afraid that he would ever hurt you, but it was just a little bit exciting to know that he could.

There was the faint sound of the blankets rustling and his feet coming to the floor. After that you had no way of tracking his movement, he could be right behind you or he could just be sitting there watching you. If you had to bet credits, you would guess he was watching. Probably trying to wait it out and coax you into looking back at him. You arched your back just a little, sticking your ass out to entice him. All of you wanted to look back and see whether or not he was close, but you stubbornly kept your face forward. The beauty of view outside was now lost on you, all you could think of was the man behind you. 

Without warning his hand entered your peripheral vision and slammed the shutters closed just above your head. The sudden movement and sound made you jump a little, but you were sharply turned around before you could find it in you to scold him for it. Your back pressed into the window coverings rough enough to get your attention, making you blink up at the man crowding into your space. He wasn’t looking in your eyes, however, he took his time raking his eyes down your body and then up again.

“That was pretty rude of you, I was admiring -- ” you began with a little smirk.

“It’s early,” he interrupted you dryly. “Are you really doing this now?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Stop.”

“Why?” You knew the little smile on your face was just enough to irritate him judging by the way his jaw ticked. 

“Cyar’ika -” his hand moved from your shoulders and up to your neck, gently caressing the skin there, “-we haven’t even had breakfast yet.”

“If it’s breakfast you want, I can just put on some clothes and grab us something.” you offered sweetly. You slipped away from him and towards the pile of clothes you had abandoned on the floor the afternoon before.

Din stood there, his hand still up where it had been for a moment too long. He had not expected you to move away from him, that much you could tell. He narrowed his eyes at you, almost as if he was sizing you up again. You just went about pulling your pants back on, waiting for him to stop you. But he didn’t. He was calling your bluff and you couldn’t give in now, so you kept getting ready to leave the little hut. You would look a little ridiculous out there with your clothes thrown on haphazardly and without any attention paid to the state of your hair. But he was letting you walk towards the door. 

You were apparently leaving to grab breakfast for the two of you.

A little hiccup in your plan, but you didn’t let it get in your way as you opened the door carefully. Just enough that you could slip out without exposing him to anyone walking by. There were only a few villagers milling about and getting ready to start their work for the day, and when you made it to Omera’s home the door was already open. Winta and the child were already playing but Omera was nowhere in sight.

“Are you two causing trouble in there?” you called.

Winta looked over quickly, a little shocked at first by the unfamiliar voice.The baby squealed when he spotted you and in his haste to run over he tripped over his robes and face planted. You bit your lip, trying not to gasp or laugh too quickly until he decided if he was actually hurt or not. He popped up not too much later, still smiling and you let yourself snort a little bit before coming to the door to scoop him up. Omera came into view then kneeling and rubbing a comforting hand across her daughter’s back, saying something softly to the girl who nodded and looked less frightened. Omera’s eyebrow raised at the sight of you as she straightened out again.

“I didn’t expect --” she began but then seemed to reconsider whatever she was going to say and cleared her throat a little, “-- I was just about to drop some food off at the door.”

“That’s very sweet,” you said with a smile, “but we can resurface for meals.” You chuckled a little bit as the baby babbled at you. “I also wanted to see the little one.”

“Him and Winta have been inseparable since you arrived.” Omera smiled fondly. 

Winta was patiently waiting for her playmate back, and the other village kids could be heard not too far off already giggling and running around. You placed the child down after an affectionate kiss on his wrinkly head and Winta immediately rushed in to scoop him up, running off to play with the others. Omera watched for your reaction, but the little green thing had survived much harsher treatment than rowdy child’s play so you only smiled a little at the young girl’s exuberance. 

“I didn’t mean to scare her,” you apologized.

“She’s just a little skittish about newcomers,” Omera explained, “she’ll warm up quickly.”

“She’s very good with the child.”

“We’re very happy to have the little one back to visit,” Omera said, leading the way into her home. “And we hope the two of you will come and join us at some point too.”

You felt a little embarrassed at the implication and the subtle smile on her lips but you just bowed your head. “We will. It’s really beautiful here, I’d love to explore.”

Omera handed you a plate piled with more than enough food for two people. “That should hold you over until dinner.”

“Thank you very much. For...everything, really.”

“The Mandalorian and his clan are always welcome here.” 

She sent you off then and you made your way through the now bustling village. Din had been right to choose Sorgan. You couldn’t imagine spending your first couple weeks as a clan of three anywhere more peaceful. When you got to the door you balanced the one plate and cracked open the door to announce your arrival. The last thing you needed was Din to be caught off guard and mistake you for someone else. You slipped in without opening the door all the way and closed it behind you. He was nowhere to be seen, maybe in the fresher or just lurking out of sight to keep himself from being seen.

Kicking off your shoes and sitting down on the floor, you looked up when the fresher door opened and Din emerged with his armor in hand. Your stomach dropped when you thought he might put it back on and head out for the day. But when he sat down nearby and began doing repairs on the cuirass relief washed over you. He was very purposefully not looking at you, but at least he had no plans to leave. You settled in with the plate of food: some local oats brewed into some sort of mush, dried grinjer meat, and fruits piled high. It smelled lovely, whatever it all was. 

The silence was tense but not awkward because both of you knew that a little game was still being played. He was, for lack of a better word, pouting about you venturing out into the village rather than folding and going back to bed with him. The looks he was shooting your way were remarkably similar to the way the child looked up at you when you took away a toy. 

He broke the silence first. “Did you see the kid?”

“Yeah, him and Winta are having the time of their lives,” you said as you covered your mouth before you swallowed down the spoonful of the mushy substance. “It’s nice to see that he plays nicely with other younglings.” You looked up at Din, his face changed at the mention of the child and his playmates, fondness and maybe a little bit of dolefulness judging by the little nod he gave. “Thank the maker -” you continued with a little smile “-he hasn’t quite yet learned how to be gruff and stoic from you yet.”

You had successfully chased away whatever guilt he had about the kid for the moment, his smile was barely perceptible at your teasing but his eyes crinkled at the corners which more than gave him away. 

“No, he’s gullible like you,” Din deadpanned.

“Rude.” 

He scoffed a little at that. 

“Are you going to eat breakfast or are you going to sit there and pout for the rest of the morning?” you asked coyly. 

He went still and his head tilted very slightly, which would have told you more than enough about what he felt about your little jab if he was wearing his helmet. His bemused expression was partially ruined by the twitch at the corner of his lips like he wanted to smile. But he didn’t respond, just went back to cleaning the beskar.

You chewed on the inside of your cheek for a moment to keep from smiling. “Come, dear,” you began mockingly, “I even ran and got your meal for you like a good little wife.”

He hummed. “Is that what you think you are?”

You responded without missing a beat. “You’re right. If I were I would have come skipping back to bed when you ordered me to.”

“It wasn’t an order,” he responded, much too quickly and with immediate concern in his tone. “I was -- “ Din stopped when he caught your smug expression. 

He had been concerned for a moment that you actually thought he deemed himself some kind of authority over you but it was clear on your face that he was still being toyed with.

The urge to grab you and throw you on the bed was tempting to give in to. He could give you something better to do with that mouth instead of constantly baiting him. But that was what you wanted, and he knew that. If you were going to purposefully be a nuisance then he was going to make you wait. He put the cuirass down and moved to sit with you, silently digging into the porridge-like mixture without looking at you.

You popped a small berry in your mouth. “Stars, these are good.” 

Din was getting better at not quickly scarfing down whatever food was in front of him. He had no reason to rush to put the helmet back on and was savoring the delicacies Sorgan had to offer for the first time. But you had not forgotten your original mission, and your cheeky comments were only getting you so far. 

So even though the fruits Omera had provided were delicious, you made an absolute production of how good you thought they were. Little squeals of delight or deep moans of satisfaction followed each bite. If it wasn’t enticing, it would at the very least be annoying enough for him to do something about it.

You grabbed a large, ripe pome type of fruit. It was purple in color with little specks of light pink here and there. You wrapped your lips around just enough of it to bite into, groaning when the dark red juice hit your tongue. You sucked so it gave a little bit of a pop when it detached from your lips and very purposefully did not look at him. Some of the juice had dribbled a little bit onto your hand so you set the fruit down. 

You looked Din right in the eyes as you brought your hand up to your lips. His warm brown eyes stayed firmly on yours until your tongue came out to lick the juices away from your fingers. He was now watching your mouth with intense focus so you pressed the digits further into your mouth. Your eyes traced his face with the same intensity, watching as his lips parted just a little. 

You popped your fingers out of your mouth and grabbed the pome again, taking another bite before offering it to him. “Have you tried these?”

He grabbed your wrist and pulled you towards him. His other hand gripped your chin as his lips met yours, chasing the taste of the fruit on your lips. 

“Now I have.”

Whatever witty thing you would have said in response died on your lips. Your brain short circuited and it would have been so easy to climb into his lap and keep taking juicy bites of fruit so he would keep kissing you. But that wasn’t the plan. The plan was to push his buttons. So you gathered what resolve you had left in order to smile up at him before licking your lips and start pulling away. But his grip on your wrist tightened, his arm locking so you couldn’t move very far. 

You hummed as you grabbed the fruit from the hand he held tightly. Taking another bite you gave another sinful moan. 

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?” You said around the fruit in your mouth. 

“You know what you’re doing, cyar’ika,” he said tersely. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Before you knew it the fruit was knocked out of your hand and you were on your back on the floor letting out a little ‘oof’ sound as he pushed you down. The sudden change caught you off guard so when he pinned both wrists above your head with one hand you didn’t even think to stop him. He hovered close over you, looking just a little bit deranged as if his self-control was being held together by a fraying strand of rope. There was an unspoken challenge in the way he looked at you, one more stupid little comment and he was going to ruin you. 

“I said stop it.” 

“It’s just fruit, Din, I don’t know what --”

His mouth was on yours very suddenly again, and your sentence was cut off in a less than impressive “mmph” sound before you had the mind to kiss him back. Din was unrelenting, his tongue sliding over yours and he grunted, hips grinding into you, when he tasted a hint of the fruit juice in your mouth. You could barely keep up with the way he pushed and pulled, only able to respond in kind until he shifted the movement of his mouth again. When he pulled away for air he dragged your bottom lip between his teeth and you whimpered, arms tugging just a little to get out of his grip.

His grip only tightened as he lifted himself up enough to rip at the clasps on your shirt with his free hand, the tattered fabric making ripping noises from the rough treatment. You didn’t have time to look or worry about how badly he may have ruined your shirt when he exposed your breasts to the chilly air and you felt your nipples harden. Din roughly grabbed one of them, groaning at how soft your skin was and when you whimpered he looked down at you again. He watched as you squeaked when he pulled at your nipple, then ducked his head down to your neck.

“Keep your hands there.” he said, his voice taking on that stern tone that sent shivers down your spine. He pressed hot, open mouthed kisses on your throat, his grip on your wrists loosening experimentally, waiting for you to do the opposite of what he had asked.

When you acquiesced he completely let go. His lips moved further down, and with both hands free he grabbed at your tits. Din gently dragged his teeth along the tops of one, tongue dragging along before it reached your nipple. You gasped, back arching to press into his mouth the heat of his mouth was intensely satisfying compared to the cold air in the room. He gave a little huff, one hand pressing into the softness of your stomach to encourage you back down. 

His attention stayed at your chest for a while, pulling at your nipples with either his mouth or deft fingers, switching between the two at his own leisurely pace. As if his hands weren’t enough to make you whine, his mouth gave gentle sucks, sometimes a hint of teeth that made your cunt clench and desperate little gasps kept falling from your lips.

When he pulled away his hands slid along your torso, and all you could do was watch with your hands above your head. Din had a way of making the simplest touches feel like a trail of fire on your skin, especially when he wanted to take his time. Gentle barely there caresses had you choking on your breath at the slight tickle his calloused hands created, only for him to suddenly need to grab at your flesh. The constant change in the pressure of his caresses very nearly had you begging him to touch you where you really needed him. 

Just thinking about it made you whine -- nothing like the fake and over the top noises you made to get his attention before. The pure wanting in your tone made his eyes snap up to your face and you swore you heard him growl something under his breath. His hands pulled at the waistband of your pants, tugging hard at them until he got them all the way down your legs. Once they were off he spread your legs wide open. You were suddenly all too aware of the fact that he was still clothed while your shirt was torn open and your pussy on full display. He had you sprawled out on the floor for him. 

Forgetting yourself your hands moved towards the hem of his shirt to lift it over his head but they never made it there. He pushed them away and a warning slap on your thigh cracked through the room. It shocked you more than it actually hurt, the sound much more intimidating than the force of it had been. 

“Hands.” he warned. 

“Bossy,” you sassed before you could stop yourself.

He slapped the other thigh this time, a little more force behind it, just enough to sting. You sucked in a breath and gave a little nervous laugh. Somehow his expression was just as still as the helmet had always been, intense and enigmatic. You lifted your hands above your head again, excitement thrumming through your body at the steely expression and the leftover tingle from the slap on your thigh. 

Although he didn’t say anything, you knew he was satisfied with your response because he brought his attention back between your legs. Big hands grabbed at the flesh of your thighs, massaging upwards until he could part your cunt with his thumbs. It felt lewd to be spread open like that, especially when he was just looking, but when his jaw went a little slack and he let out a shuddered breath of air it only seemed to turn you on more. One thumb slid along you moving the slickness of your arousal around, he took the pressure away whenever he reached your clit and you whined in frustration. 

He used both hands then, one finger slid inside of you and the teasing thumb finally applied some pressure onto your clit. Your hips bucked at the sudden sensation and he pulled his thumb away to press you down into the floor again. 

“Sit still.” 

“Or what?” You gasped.

Slap! His hand came down again on your thigh. This time it hurt before slowly fading to a pleasant tingle. “Or I’ll stop.”

He was still pumping a finger in and out of you, where you were wet and ready for him. His thumb came back to your clit and began rubbing in slow circles around it. It felt all together like too much and yet not enough. The spot he slapped on your thigh was still singing with a bit of a sting, his finger moving in and out of you felt like heaven but you wanted more and the slow pace at which he teased your clit was maddening. He slipped another finger in and picked up his pace finally. You wanted to move your hands, wanted to let your hips move as desperately as they wanted but his threat of stopping hung over you. 

“You’re soaked already,” he muttered, almost like he was saying it to himself rather than you.

Din couldn’t decide where to look, his eyes moving from where your pretty pussy was spread for him up to your face where he could see you were struggling to stay still for him. He kept up the pace until you started to moan desperately, your hips moving just slightly before you could remember to stop them as you chased after an orgasm he was determined to draw out. He licked his lips, pulled back on the pressure on your clit, and watched as you gave a frustrated huff. 

“What do you want?” he whispered.

“Oh, come on,” you groaned, closing your eyes and shaking your head in an almost childish display of frustration before you looked at him again. “I wanna come.”

“Beg me.”

“What?”

“Beg. Me.” he punctuated both words with simultaneous slaps on the inside of your thighs.

The sting made goosebumps raise on your skin, and you whined, “please,” dragging the word out. “Din, please let me -- “ you choked on the words when he rubbed your clit a little harder, “-- yes, fuck! Please, it feels so good.” The closer you got the breathier each plea became. 

His breathing seemed to pick up along with yours. Two fingers pumped in and out of you against the force of your walls clenching around them in anticipation. “Come,” he said roughly, “come for me mesh’la.” 

After a few more strokes of his fingers on your clit your body burst with sensation. The heat flooded through your whole body and you could hardly help the way your hips rolled with the satisfying rush. Your skin began to feel flush all over, warm and wonderful, as your pussy pulsed around Din’s fingers. Above you he gave a broken off groan at the feeling paired with the sight of your body squirming with pleasure beneath him. 

When he suddenly removed his fingers from you it drew a gasp from your lungs at the loss. Quickly, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and ripped it over his head. You couldn’t complain when you knew what was coming next as he took his pants off with the same quickness. 

His cock was free from the confines of his cloth pants and you immediately reached out for it, not thinking of his earlier command for you to keep your hands above your head. Before you could wrap your hand around the thick length of him he was grabbing your wrists again, pinning them over your head and ducking his head towards your throat while he leaned over you. You gave a little squeak when his teeth dug into your flesh just enough to hurt, and you felt your hair raise with goosebumps. 

“What did I say?”

“M’sorry,” you said, “forgot.”

“Such a fuckin’ brat,” he growled against your skin. 

“You like it.” 

You don’t know what possessed you to say it, to push him even harder than you already had. It just slipped out of your mouth. He bit you again, this time sucking a mark into your skin afterwards, and you hissed a little at the slight throbbing pain that showed up afterwards. Without warning he reached down to line himself up and thrust into your cunt hard and fast, taking your breath away. 

The stretch of him was not at all new to you, but the force of it so suddenly made you whimper. Din let out a long groan at the feel of you wrapping around him, all that tight, wet heat that he had been craving from the moment he woke up that morning. His patience was thin before, but now that he was inside of you he just wanted to take you. His jaw hurt from clenching it so hard, as he tried to remember his own plan to drag this out long enough to have you weeping with want. 

“I-I should make you w-wait,” he grunted, hips moving ever so slightly before he got control of them again. “Make you lay here and keep my cock warm for a while.”

“No,” you gasped, “I’m sorry I teased you so much. Please, please fuck me --” your begging was cut short.

Din’s resolve broke, making you wait was suddenly the furthest thing from his mind at the sound of you begging him again. It was too much for him. The build up, the way you looked spread out for him now, and the way your pussy felt around him -- he snapped. 

He pulled his hips back before pushing back in so hard you swore you saw stars. It was too much for him. Cursing under his breath, his hips moved at an unforgiving pace. Your body shifted underneath him making you slide a little further from him on the floor and his hands flew to your hips to keep you where he wanted. 

“Yes! Fuck!” you hissed out. 

“This what you wanted?” he asked, one hand moving to the base of your throat. He never squeezed, never even put pressure on you, but his hand was big and threatening enough to have the same effect. When your eyes fluttered and a moan fell from your lips he growled and snapped his hips forward. “Wanted me to f-fuck you right h-here on the floor? Fuck. You look so good -- “ he grabbed your leg, pulling it so your ankle rested on his shoulder, “-- spread wide open for me.”

If you had anything to say in response, you doubt he would have really heard you. He couldn’t stop talking if he wanted to. Every filthy thought he had spilled into the air between you both. You felt your cunt twitch every time he grunted something particularly sinful and you clawed at the floor for some kind of way to anchor you to the planet you were on. It felt way too good. One hand on your neck, the other one bruising your hip with a harsh grip and the friction of his cock sliding in and out of you was making you feel like you would fly out of your own body. 

Your hand came away from its place above your head, and slid down your body. Din watched as you grabbed at your own tits, tweaking your nipples between your fingers and crying out at the added stimulation. His jaw clenched again, and he raised the hand he had on your hip to slap your thigh twice. The sting made your whole body rush with heat. Ignoring those warning slaps your hand just slid down your torso towards your clit. You weren’t sure if he would object, if he would punish you for it but you didn’t care. You needed the friction there, needed to come and feel him inside you all at the same time. Din seemed to have no problem with it since he just watched when you started rubbing at the bundle of nerves.

“Yes, fuck, y-yes,” he grunted, hips thrusting with a little extra force. “Make yourself come. O-on my cock, mesh’la,” he growled out, “wanna feel you t-tighten up around me.”

You were already sensitive from the orgasm before and the moment you started playing with yourself it felt like another was very quickly approaching. He shifted the angle of his thrusts, hitting that spot inside you that felt so good it made you wrench your eyes shut tight. The onslaught of feelings made your orgasm slam into you without much warning, and your cunt fluttered around Din as he fucked you through it all while cursing the entire time. You pulled your hand away from your clit quickly, riding the wave of your second orgasm but not able to push yourself any further. 

“Again,” he grunted out, “I w-want you to come on it -- again.”

His hand replaced yours. Tears stung at the corner of your eyes, and your body seemed to simultaneously want more and less of the stimulation on your clit. The confusing feelings addled your mind, but there was nothing for you to do but ride it out like he wanted you to. You were so wet that you could hear the slick sounds of him pounding in and out of you. Din was relentless, driving you into the floor hard and fast. You didn’t have a chance to calm down from your second orgasm, as he pulled another from you. 

Your eyes rolled back, and you gave a little scream of shock before it cut off abruptly as your breath seemed to stop. The waves crashing through your body didn’t stop and neither did his fingers dragging over your clit until the tears spilled from your eyes. 

Your pussy clamped down on Din again, and he pressed himself closer to you. The weight of his body pressed you into the ground, which would have been uncomfortable but you barely noticed it. In this new position, chest to chest, his rough pubic hair grazed over your clit which was so sensitive that even that little amount of friction was enough to make you cry out. It was almost painful, but just pleasurable enough to keep you from pushing him away. Din didn’t seem to realize or care that you were verging on so much stimulation you felt like crying and laughing at the same time. His hand went into your hair, gripping close to the scalp in order to keep you where he wanted while he rammed his cock into you.

“I’m gonna fill you up. Cum in you again and again,” he growled into your ear, “we aren’t leaving this fu-fucking hut, until you have my child in you.” When you whined he tugged at your head so you could look him in those gorgeous brown eyes, his pupils blown out wide and looking absolutely wrecked. “Your belly’s gonna grow swollen w-with my child.”

Words didn’t come to you then, brain buzzing with the threat of another orgasm bubbling in your veins as his body grinded into yours. You didn’t think you possibly could cum again but here you were ready to fall apart for him. The onslaught of his cock beginning to pulse and the shallower thrusts made it so kept splitting you wide open. You didn’t care that the floor was rough and uncomfortable, or that his hand in your hair pulled in a way that hurt your scalp. For just a moment the rest of the galaxy didn’t seem to exist, just you and him and the promise that he was going to fill you up until you were carrying his child. The very idea of it being something you found so fucking hot still took you off guard but it was enough to have you melting into the floor.

Those full body waves had never really stopped but you felt like you were peaking again towards another and you were not sure you could handle it. You were going to fly off the face of the planet, you were sure of that. 

“Tell me -- ” his gruff voice broke through your thoughts, “-- tell me you want it. T-tell me to come inside you.”

“I want it,” you whimpered. You sounded desperate, when you added, “come -- come inside me Din, I want it.”

He growled and thrust harder, which you were not sure was possible. Another orgasm hit you, and you cried out as it did, mind going blank for a moment at how wildly overwhelming it was to come so many times and in such quick succession. The feeling of your cunt spasming around his cock again pushed Din over the edge. He muttered in reverence about your soft, sweet pussy, grunted about how good you were for him and then finally murmured a phrase in Mando’a that you did not understand. His hips slammed into yours in a few ruthless thrusts before he pushed in as far as he could, and then he came. You felt him twitch before he began to fill you up, your pussy still thrumming with your orgasm. Everytime you twitched around him, his cock seemed to twitch back in response. 

After tenseley holding himself inside of you for a moment he crumpled, body boneless as he slumped onto you. You laid there catching your breath, coming back to Sorgan’s surface again, and Din was now dead weight on top of you. At the moment you did not mind too much, although with every passing moment of your body calming down you felt the hard floor more intensely with his added weight. Your fingers scratched along his scalp and he gave a satisfied groan at the soothing sensation, his spent cock giving a little twitch and you laughed a little at him in response. 

With not so much as a grunt he rolled over and brought you with him so you could lay on his chest. All without pulling out, his softening cock still nestled inside of you. You nestled your face into his neck, and his hands rubbed up and down your back. Comforting you and taking in the softness of your skin still, something he didn’t think he’d ever stop being amazed by. 

“We will raise warriors.” he murmured.

You smiled at his longing tone and bit your lip before you lifted your head to look at him. “I don’t want to burst your bubble, cyar’ika,” your pronunciation of the word needed work but you tried it out anyway, “but you are aware I am still very much on birth control...right?”

He laughed, a small one, but it was vocal and gentle. “One day. We will raise warriors, one day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations:   
> Cyar’ika -- darling, sweetheart  
> mesh’la -- beautiful
> 
> If you would like to get updates on WIPs, make requests, see fics before they are posted here and just partake in shenanigans you can find me at ollypopp.tumblr.com !


End file.
